Bella's New Life
by greenlibragirl
Summary: Bella's life after Eclipse, what happens as her life carries on, will Charlie accept Edward as a son, will the Volturi visit, what games will Bella want to play at three in the morning, read to find out. My first fanfic. A little OOC
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I am not the amazing Stephenie Meyer, if I was then I wouldn't be writing this. : )**

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be nice. XD Dedicated to my best friends Eryn & Leana. Story picks up after Eclipse

Bella pov

* * *

Bella's New Life

We stood up and I climbed onto Edward's back and buried my face into his neck as he started running back to the Volvo. Edward chuckled when he looked back at me and noticed the wind whipping through my hair causing it to fly straight back behind me. As we got near the road Edward slowed to a walk a put me down on the hood of the car while we both layed back on the hood enjoying the warm evening weather. When we got up Edward ran with vampire speed to open my door for me, always the perfect gentleman.

We drove to Charlie's house in silence holding hands while Edward rubbed small soothing circles on the back of my hand. I wanted to tell Charlie, but with him and Edward already not on serious speaking terms I didn't want to start a fight over me. All to soon we were pulling into Charlie's driveway, it was now or never. 

Edward turned to me with a serious look in his face, "Are you sure you want to do this? We could still go to Vegas, don't worry about hurting Alice." Before I could answer Edward's phone rang.

"Edward's phone, this is Bella speaking" No one would ask why I had answered Edwards phone because no body but his family called on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alice's voice shrieked into the phone. "You are going through with this Bella!" after that the phone clicked as I herd Alice snapped the phone shut.

"I guess that answers that question" I said with a smile in my voice. I took a deep breath and opened my car door afraid of what would happen next but stilled ventured on. Edward got out of the car with me and opened the door before I could even blink Everything was happening so quickly and I wished more than anything that it wold just slow down, or not, I just want to get this over with.

"Charlie do you think you could come take to us for a minute?" Edward obviously knew I had a lump in my throat or would have let me do all the talking. Charlie turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen suspiciously

"Yeah, sure what's up?" He had one eyebrow raised and was eying Edward and me nervously.

"Well Dad, you know that Edward and I have been...um...close?" I managed to squeak while I was trying to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Yeah...?"

"I just wanted to let you know that this afternoon Edward had asked me to marry him and I said yes." I whispered the last part looking anywhere but at Charlie and Edward.

"What!" Oh God, Charlie looked like he was about to faint. "I'm...uh...happy for you?" He seemed to be struggling for the right words to say, but at least his skin was starting to turn back to a natural color. "Are you pregnant?" Where the heck did this question come from! um earth to Dad, Edward's a vampire, the last thing that could be happening is that I'm pregnant with his baby! Oh wait, you don't know that he's a vampire. Oops.

"What, no! Dad, no, I'm not...you know...pregnant!" I can't believe I was having this conversation with my dad, but at least his color is almost normal knowing the fact that I'm not pregnant.

"I don't think I would have been ready if you had been getting married and were pregnant. Thank you, and I want to give you my blessings, Edward, Bella?" Talking about feelings were hard for Charlie but he was doing really well considering that his only child was getting married, wait, did he just say he wanted to give us his blessing? Whoa.

":Yeah," my voice was so squeaky it almost sounded like I was a mouse.

"I would like to give you my blessing, would you except even though I was so horrible to you Edward, I would totally understand if you said no." Charlie was now speaking directly to Edward and was turning a deep crimson color.

"We will always except your blessing Charlie" Edward took Charlie's hand in a firm grasp and firmly shook it. "Thank you." 

"If you promise to always look out for her than any day." Now after it was all said and done the waterworks started. "Bells what's wrong, are you okay!" Charlie's voice was a little panicked now.

I gave a weak nod and then said, "I'm just so happy, the two most important men in my life are being so good for once" I said with a little smile. "I'm going to bed," I walked over and kissed both men on the cheek and heading up stairs. As I walked up the stairs all I herd was silence like it was 'okay, she just spilled her emotions to us then said she was going to bed?' I didn't care.

I sat up in bed panting as if I had been running for days on end just to notice I was in my bed next to Edward, not in the forest with Jake. 

"What is it, love?" He always knew but just waited for me to say it, I was starting to get bored of having to tell him that I had a bad dream night after night.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said into the pillow knowing full well that he could hear me no mater what I did to cover it up. I felt the bed shake with Edwards silent laughter when I told him to stop or the bed would break. I tried not to think of the dream but found it nearly impossible.

_Jake was being stupid, he asked me to go out in the forest with him __as friends__ (or so he claimed) and came to the treaty line. He was going to the vampire's side for periods of times while trying to impress me. Needless to say it wasn't working. He was standing on the other side when he sighed and claimed, "I'm not going to get hurt Bells," he propped himself up against a tree and said, "See, no harm done." As soon as he said this Emmett and Jasper came out of the bushes startling both Jake and I._

_"You're on our side dog!" Emmett spat the words at Jake with more anger than I had ever seen him in. A fight broke out before my eyes and I could not see who was who. They all seemed evenly matched with each other, but there were two Cullen's and __someone__ was slipping up in their footwork. I couldn't tell who was who or who was going to win, but all I knew was that it all ended badly. _

Please please read and review, I am desperate for constructive criticism! Hoped you liked it, Greenlibragirl


	2. Delirious

**Authors note. Okay, my last chapter sucked because of my, um, Charlie actions. But Charlie isn't really in this chapter so I wouldn't be able to mess up right? Yeah, yeah. hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last, but I already have three reviews (Which I have replied to all of them) which is preety god for only one night. for all you people who actually want to read some more of my storie here it is. REVIEW Please.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I'm not Stephanie Meyer, Blah Blah yeah whatever**

Chapter Two:Delerious

Previous Chapter: _You're on our side dog!" Emmett spat the words at Jacob with more anger than I had ever seen him in. A fight broke out before __my eyes and I could not see who was who. They all seemed evenly matched with each other, but there were two cullens and __someone__ was slipping up in their footwork. I couldn't tell who was who or who was going to win, but all I knew was that it all ended badly._

I snapped back to reality before my dream was over, I didn't really want to relive my dream again. Edward knew I was spacing out so he just let me daydream without interrupting me. I didn't want to think of my dream anymore so I turned back to Edward so he could distract me. I propped myself up on my elbow and started talking about various things just being a shell, not really being there. Just then I stopped myself. I was talking about the weather. Everybody knew it was either rainy or overcast in Forks, Washington.

"I'm sorry" I knew that Edward would always listen to me if I needed him to but this is just ridiculus.

"Bella, are you okay? First you are spacing out, then you start talking about the weather, and then you appologize. Are you dilerious?" Wow, he was actually asking me if I was dilerious.

"Mmmmhmm Don't know, maybe," I said while streaching out a yawn. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was three O'clock, _great_.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Edward asked but then he was a little to late. I had already beat him to the answer with my sleep talk.

I awoke with the sensation that I was being watched, what was going on! Wait, I was being watched. Alice and Edward both were peering at me, Alice probably had told him I was going to wke up. Darn that crazed psychic vampire!

"Nooo! I'm going back to bed no matter what you say" I groaned whiled I rolled onto my stomach a shoved the pillow over my head to block out the light. I felt two cool hands on my shoulder trying to turn me back onto my back. I rolled over and almost yelled, "I already told you-" But my words were cut off by Edwards hard lips crushing mine against his in a wake up kiss. "I'm up!" I said with a little(no, a lot) more enthusiasm. I herd Edward chuckle shaking the bed.

"Well aren't we excited?" I could still here the smile in his voice.

"Well I don't know about you but I sure am." I know turned to Alice, "So what are we going today?" By the way she was bouncing up and down I knew this was not going to be good.

"We're going shopp-" Her words were drowned out by my groaning and I could have sworn I herd Edward laughing again, then I herd a loud thwap as Alice smacked Edward with the back of her hand

"Hey! Don't smack my future husband!" I growled at Alice. God it felt good to call him that.

"Well your the one who's making the big deal about shopping!" Great, I knew she would some how blame this on me.

"Fine! I'll go shopping geez! Just don't smack him yet, no wait, don't smack him ever." I hope she does the ever part and not the yet part.

A/N: Hoped you liked it, please read and review! -Greenlibragirl


	3. Bella's Day Out

**Okay, I'm becoming depressed. Nobody is reading my second chapter, and if they are they are not reviewing. I only have one person that is reviewing, and that is Edwardjustproposed. She is awesome.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? If I was Stephanie Meyer I would not be writing this. Gosh make me feel bad why don't you!**

Previously:_ "We're going shop-" Her words were drowned out by my groaning and I could have sworn I herd Edward laughing again, and then I herd a loud thwap as Alice smacked Edward with the back of her hand._

_"Hey! Don't smack my future husband!" I growled at Alice. God it felt good to call him that._

_"Well you're the one who was making a big deal about shopping!" Great, I knew she would find some way to blame this on me._

_"Fine, I'll go shopping, just don't smack him yet! Wait, don't smack him ever," I hope she would do the ever part and not the yet part._

Alice walked out of the door with an evil laugh before I could finish my sentence. God, how could someone so small be so devious and evil! Just then a Greek God looked down at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile. "What?"

"You're going to have an adventure shopping. Alice just had a vision." Shoot! What the heck is going to happen!

"Help!" I squeaked as Alice and Rosalie came into the room with duck tape and ropes.

"Not a chance," He bent down to kiss me briefly and then walked out of the room. My heart started to pick up and then I remembered that Edward would never let anything happen to me. If Alice and Rosalie were going to hurt me in any way Edward would not let it happen. Just then I herd Edward yell 'Rosalie' in a threatening tone. 

"Crap! There goes my plan. Alice, you have to teach me how to block my mind." Which of course was answered with a 'Don't you dare!' from Edward.

I got up all of a sudden ready for my worst nightmare. "Darn!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. "I thought you were going to put up a fight," She said answering my quizzical expression. Then she sighed. "Oh well, lets go!" She got all excited really fast, I wonder if she saw a vision. Shoot.

We drove to Port Angels in Alice's Porsche with the music blaring and the windows rolled down while screaming the songs on the radio as loud as we could. When we stepped out of the car at the small mall everyone was staring at us. I don't blame them, two girls that could pass as supermodels stepping out of one of the nicest cars the people there have ever seen. And right after the music was so loud it would probably bust some eardrums. That and the fact that I, an ugly, pale girl compared to them was with them, had everyone staring.

As we walked up to the mall Alice squealed (which surprised me because I could barely talk) and started bouncing. Yes, bouncing. Just then she grabbed Rosalie and my hands and took us into the Gucci store. Rosalie broke off and went to go look at a pair of stilettos while Alice went to look at the new handbags and they both left me abandoned in the middle of a store I had never been to before.

The store was so huge that I could not see Rosalie or Alice anywhere. "Alice!" I just barely whispered but I knew that she would still hear me. She appeared right by my side with a crestfallen face and started asking me questions.

"Bella, why weren't you with me?" She asked like she really didn't know, maybe she didn't know.

"Umm," I said in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe because you moved at _vampire_ speed and I couldn't see which direction you went?"

"Oh. Oops, sorry, here come with me this time." She led me over to the handbags where she had been. She grabbed one that she wanted to buy and took me over to where Rosalie was.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalie had almost every pair of Gucci shoes laid out on the floor trying all of them on. I had never seen Rosalie shop, and right now I was glad. 

"What?" Rosalie looked up and snapped the word at me daring me to comment.  
"They're just so cute!" I sucked at lying so I was so glad that it wasn't a lie. I now think I know why Alice squeaked. Rosalie really had good taste in shoes.

"Thanks!" Rosalie was actually happy; I now think I know how to soften her mood. Complement her clothes.

I looked over at Alice just to see she had a far away look on her expression on her face. "Alice! What is it!" I was trying to hard not to yell but I was nervous.

"Bella, it's fine," She shaking with laughter at the expression on my face and continued. "We just have to go to Victoria's Secret. Silly Bella"

"Um, why?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"You'll see." Was all she said. I was now scared out of my right mind. Victoria's Secret is just the type of store that I would never go into on my own free will, but reluctantly I followed Alice and Rosalie after Alice had bought her bag and after Rosalie bought at least three pairs of shoes.

When we walked into the store all of the attendants greeted Rosalie by name and asked how she and Emmett were. Just then I burst out laughing in the middle of Victoria's Secret because Rosalie had been there so many times to replace undergarments that Emmett kept being _impatient_ with. Everyone just kept staring at me until I had caught my breath and was able to stifle my giggles.

"Sorry. I had too much chocolate today" I didn't want to say I forgot to take my medication because I don't take medication.

We walked around the store for a while not stopping for anything when I asked "Umm, if you guys aren't getting anything then why are we here?"

"We're not buying anything, you are." Alice answered like I knew she would, wait me!

"What!" I choked out.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I hate it when anybody uses my full name. "Do you really think that we were going to let you sleep in holey pajamas on your wedding night!" Oh

"Probably not but what did you see in your vision!" I had to know what she saw.

"Well. . ." She started.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! If you want to know what Alice saw I need to get at least two reviews. I know that Edwardjustproposed will review, but somebody else has to also. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Like I said, evil. REVIEW!**


	4. Surprise Surprise

**YAY!! YAY!! YAY!! I got so many reviews!! Thank you so much!! Thanks to **Claudia95, Edwardjustproposed, cherryreads, Sable Snake, goddess-chan123, MellaIsie, MoonlightxParasite. **You guys are awesome because you reviewed. Okay, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own any of the characters.**

Previously: _ "We're not buying anything, you are." Alice answered like I knew she would, wait me?!_

_ "What?!" I choked out._

_ "Isabella Marie Swan!" I hate it when anybody uses my full name. "Do you really think that we were going to let you sleep in holey pajamas on your wedding night?!" Oh._

_ "Probably not but what did you see in your vision?!" I had to know what she saw._

_ "Well. . ." She started._

"Well what?" I was scared now. I was scared when ever Alice stalled. This couldn't end well.

"I saw you buying this really pretty gown that was light blue, Edward's favorite color on you." She was hiding something. I mean buying a gown isn't bad but…

"Alice," I gulped, "How much did it cost?" 

"I knew you were going to ask that!" Alice pointed a finger at me in accusation. 

"That's because you're a psychic! But don't try to distract me how much did it cost?" I just started to let it go, if she already saw me buying it then if I put up a fight she would buy it for me. I hate and love her power all at once.

"It was…" I waited. "349.99"

"Just for a night gown?" I could feel the blood draining from my face. I could buy a laptop with that kind of money.

"Yep!" Alice was energetic as I felt myself falling to the floor with shock as everything went black. (It would be so mean if I ended it there)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up on the floor of Victoria's Secret with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and all of the Victoria's Secret staff surrounding me while Edward was kneeling by my side. For a few seconds I had to try to figure out why I was on the floor. 

"Can we go home?" I was looking at every different person of my soon-to-be family until I saw Edward. His eyes were a deep butterscotch color, and I easily got lost in them. Alice's voice pulled me out of my daydream.

"Sure thing. Do you need help getting up?" Alice said we could go but I hadn't bought the gown yet so I eyed her suspiciously but then shook my head and let Edward set me on my feet.

Edward put me on my feet and held his arm around my waist so I wouldn't trip and fall over from being dizzy. We walked to the car with everyone except Emmett eyeing me. Emmett was staring only at Rosalie and was almost tripping over his two feet. 

On the ride home Emmett and Rosalie were in his Jeep while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were in his Volvo. We were about half way home when I turned around to talk to Alice.

"Why did you let us go when I hadn't bought the item yet?" I had an idea of what Alice would say but hoped I was wrong. I also couldn't say what we were getting with Edward in the car.

"Oh that's easy. I already bought it for you while you were unconscious." Leave it up to Alice to think ahead.

"Uggg! Why?" 

"You were going to buy it, I had a vision! But _no_ you had to go and faint" She said in a slight mocking voice.

"Leave me alone…" luckily we had just pulled up to the house so I started to get out of the car but tripped on the frame and started to fall. Before I hit Edward caught me and kissed me on the forehead chuckling the entire time.

"Had a nice trip?" he then smiled my favorite crooked smile when Jasper started running full speed away from us.

"What's his problem?" He didn't usually act that way unless he was around Rosalie and Emmett.

"Our emotions are too strong." He said with a smile in his voice

"Ah…" I sighed as he picked me up and ran to his (soon to be our) room. We laid down on the bed and he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted to sleep.

**Sorry, I have writers block and the chapter wasn't too good. But if you review then I might be able to improve. REVIEW!!**


	5. My story is bipolar

My story is bipolar

**My story is bipolar!! Every odd chapter is good, but the even ones are, well, not so good. So next it is chapter 5, an odd. Maybe it will be good now. I just want to send a shout out to Cherryreads. I am starting to really like him/her (they need to update their profile) Since it is Easter Sunday tomorrow I will not be able to put up an other chapter until some time Monday. Sorry if you thought it was going to be an other chapter. I would update now but other people are waiting to use this computer and I am incredibly tired. Have a happy Easter!! (MONDAY)**


	6. Three O' clock games

Okay, okay

**Okay, okay. I know I said I wouldn't post till Monday, but we got back from the party early. I just want to thank all of you for reviewing, I now have 25 reviews. I AM SO HAPPY!! Keep reviewing and hopefully my story will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, how many times do I have to say it? I am thinking about putting my disclaimer on my profile. So HA!!**

Previously: _"Had a nice trip?" he then smiled my favorite crooked smile when Jasper started running full speed away from us._

_"What's his problem?" He didn't usually act that way unless he was around Rosalie and Emmett._

_"Our emotions are too strong." He said with a smile in his voice_

_"Ah…" I sighed as he picked me up and ran to his (soon to be our) room. We laid down on the bed and he started to hum my lullaby as I drifted to sleep._

When I woke up the next day it was 3 in the morning. Note to self; don't go to bed to early ever again. Well in a few weeks I won't have to worry about sleeping. Edward had looked over at me when I had stirred.

"Are you okay?" He had a worried expression on his face that made me feel guilty. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just woke up a little early," I tried to sound tired but was really wide awake. "What did I say last night?"

"Mostly the same, just my name, the fact that you loved me, and you were worrying about Charlie and Renee." He said this in such a calm loving voice. 

"Ah. Edward, I'm sorry but I'm not tired, and I'm extremely bored. Can we please do something with your family?" I hadn't really hung out with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, (besides shopping) Rosalie, (same as Alice) Charlise, and Esme in such a long time.

"Um sure, but what do you want to do?" He seemed really confused and I don't blame him, I woke up in the middle of the night and asked if we could do something with his crazed vampire family. Not creepy at all, (note the sarcasm dripping from my voice). Just then there was a knock at the door an Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, I already got the family together and I know what you were going to tell Edward!!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and I thought it was because of the game I had chosen to. 

"Alice," he groaned, "can you PLEASE stop blocking your mind with the Pok'emon theme song?!" As soon as he said this I burst out laughing. Everybody stared at me so I explained.

"It's just funny, I thought you were stressed out over what I had chosen to play, not the song that Alice was blocking her mind with." Alice gave me a warning look and then I realized my mistake. "Oops!" Shoot! What was my problem today?!

As if he could read my mind Edward looked over at me, "Tell me." 

"What if I don't want to?" I knew I was acting like a child but it was supposed to be a surprise. Just then Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and looked into my eyes making them melt. Without even asking again I told him. "We're playing hide n' go seek." Edward's face instantly went into shock like the time I had told him Jake kissed me. 

"Edward?" I tried to figure out what was wrong with playing hide n' go seek with vampires.

"You do know that we can find each other with smell and we run, right?" Oh. "And you were also supposed to be it first and you were going to be looking for us for hours." Double 'Oh.'

"Um… no?" I felt totally moronic. "Could we play a different game then?"

"Pick your game." Edward was calming down at the fact that we were playing a different game. Why would someone get worried over hid n' go seek? My only thought was he had a bad experience.

"How about…" I had no idea what to pick. In speed I would definitely loose, and I don't want to play a card game anyways. Um, I got it. "Truth or Dare." Just then we herd Emmett scream 'Yeah, baby!' downstairs as Edward groaned. When we got downstairs I felt all panicky and then realized that Jasper was scared out of his right mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" It was Charlise speaking and I nodded my head not sure of what I was getting myself into. "Okay, we will be playing in couples tonight, Alice/Jasper, Emmet/Rosalie, Edward/Bella, myself/Esme. You only have three truths and if anyone chickens out they will have to walk around the school in a thong and bra, that goes for guys to. Oh, go easy on Bella. After all she is only human. As Charlise was saying this I could hear my own heartbeat pick up. A thong?!

Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett as said okay at the same time while I was a fraction of a second to late.

"Bella!" Jasper nearly screamed my name causing me to jump about three inches and fall over. "Calm down you're going to give me a heart attack." At this everybody started cracking up. We all sat down in a circle and I started first. 

"Alice and Jasper, truth or dare?" Oh god, I'm starting to scare myself. I asked that question in a menacing voice.

"Bella…" Alice groaned. "Couldn't you have picked a harder dare? But fine, dare!" Great, she already knew what I was going to do. So I turned to Edward to give them the dare.

"We dare you to drink a six pack of beer." Alice's and Jasper's mouth's dropped open, apparently they were not expecting this.

"I hate you." Jasper tried to sound menacing, but he was too scared to pull it off. Edward just chuckled. Esme came back into the living room with two six packs of beer. Alice and Jasper grabbed them and in a second all twelve cans were empty and Alice and Jasper both looked disgusted.

"Emmett, Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice look livid and I was so freaking scared.

"Dare!" Emmett answered looking excited. 

"I dare Rosalie to shave Emmett's head." Emmett's eyes widened and he clutched his head in shock. Walking around school or shaved head, I would choose shaved head, I could always wear a wig. Again Esme walked into the living room, but this time with a razor. In about a minute Rosalie had finished shaving Emmett's head and had a disgusted look on her face.

"You don't look good without any hair." Everyone laughed until Emmett glared at everybody.

We all sat down again when Emmett looked at Edward and I, "Edward and Bella, truth or dare?" I got scared but remembered Charlise's warning.

"Dare," I said bravely.

"I dare you to…"

**Evil!! I am so evil!! I am starting to loose my readers, so I need reviews to know that people are reading or I might not continue. I will probably be available all day and tomorrow, but I don't know if I will update again.**


	7. Bra and thong

Okay, who is the best

**Okay, who is the best? I have put up a new chapter almost everyday for what a week? This has been the best spring break ever. But unfortunately school starts back up again and I might not be able to update as often. I will try so hard to find free time to update. Okay, another chapter. Omg Edward is so funny!**

Previously:

"You don't look good without any hair." Everyone laughed until Emmett glared at everybody.

We all sat down again when Emmett looked at Edward and I, "Edward and Bella, truth or dare?" I got scared but remembered Carlisle's warning.

"Dare," I said bravely.

"I dare you to…"

"Oh god," I'm not sure but I think Edward just read Emmett's mind.

"I dare Edward to tattoo the word 'Jake' on Bella." Oh my god!!

"Do tattoo's come off when you change?!" I was livid. But if tattoo's come off when you change I would prefer to not walk around with a thong and bra.

"Yes, you don't think we would let you walk around with 'Jake' on your body for the rest of eternity, do you?" Thanks Alice. (Note: she's being sarcastic)

"I'm fine with it." I sighed heavily in defeat.

"I'm not!" Edward yelled. He looked at me. "Do you know how much pain you would be in?! I'm not going to let you put **Jake** on your body. I won't do it. I won't!"

"Okay! You won't do it. But you're going to wear a thong," Emmett started to laugh at Alice's words; apparently Emmett liked the image of Edward in a thong. Just then Edward groaned as if he read his mind.

"No! Edward, I don't want to walk around the school in a thong, there are **perverts** there!!" Edward had to understand, Mike, Tyler, eww.

"Nobody said anything about you wearing a thong Bella, **you** agreed to do it, you're of the hook." Alice giggled as Carlisle finished his sentence.

"Oh, um Edward, if I were you I would watch out for Jessica Stanley." Edward's jaw dropped open in fright of Jessica.

"When do we-I have to do it?" He started to shake with anger; he doesn't hurt his fiancée so he has to walk around his school with a thong and bra on. Yikes.

"Three O'clock today." It was half an hour after school got out but most people were still there. "Oh and Edward, you have to do it at a human's pace." Edward started to growl and in response Alice just stuck her tongue out. We all settled back down and it was our turn again.

"Esme and Carlisle, truth or dare?" I mouthed to Esme to do dare and she understood.

"Dare," she looked confident and bold as everybody just gaped at her.

"I dare you and Dad to end the game." Edward spoke for me and everybody groaned but then stopped as Esme gave them a menacing look.

School went by way to quickly as a waited anxiously for three o'clock when Edward had to walk around the school in a thong. Luckily the school was small, and I would be with Edward the entire time to warn off the other girls that he was mine. Unfortunately the final bell rang just then signaling that we had thirty minutes left. I left my sixth period class to see a good potion of the school leave as soon as the bell rang for which I was thankful, not EVERYBODY was going to see him. I walked out to the parking lot to find Alice waiting in the parking lot rather than Edward.

"Where's-" I began

"Edward?" I nodded, she either knew me to well or she had a vision that I would ask. "He's at the house getting ready." I could see her trying not to smile, but she failed miserably.

"What?" I asked with a bad mood

"Just your expression when you first see him." I did not like this plan one bit. I couldn't wait to go home and just be with Edward. Just then we herd tires on the asphalt skid to a halt. I asked Alice what time it was and she said three, great, right on time. Let's get this over with. The shiny silver Volvo pulled up with Edward looking angry at the wheel and he stopped the car and got out. He was gorgeous well except for the bra, but his abs were perfect along with every other part of his body. I nearly fainted at the sight of him but just fell over instead. He was there in an instant with me in his arms. He chuckled slightly at my expression and I now knew why Alice was smiling earlier.

"Um, hi. Let's just get this over with." He sighed and set me down on my feet, the sooner we started the sooner it would be over. We walked in a counter clockwise direction and the first people zone was the track. The track team was out on there daily practice. Jessica was on the team and when she saw Edward she just fell over and stared. I put my head in my hands in shame. My boyfriend was doing this, it sounds mean but I'm just glad that I wasn't in the same attire. We finished the walk around the school in a matter of minutes with the same expressions everywhere. People just stared. We got back to the car and he rushed me inside and didn't even bother to close my door, he was getting in so fast. He sat there for about two seconds and then put his clothes on at the speed of light and flung the bra out the window. By the time he had done all this I had managed to shut my door and buckle my seatbelt. When we were both buckled Edward put the car into drive and got out of the school grounds.

He drove us back to his house just to open the doors and find…

**I know I know I'm being evil, well get used to it!! I'm going to try to post the next chapter, I already have an idea for what they find. What do they find when they open the doors to their house, what evil thing did Alice do? If I tell you anymore I will have to kill you. And since I don't know who any of you people are that might make it a little hard. Read and REVIEW people!!**


	8. When Edward gets ready

Okay, I know some of you are dying to know what evil is lurking in the house

**Okay, I know some of you are dying to know what evil is lurking in the house. But instead I decided to try a chapter in Edward's POV. Don't kill the author or you will never know what was in the house. Sorry it took, what, 3 years to update. Oh wait, it was just a week. Oh well. Okay, the last time I checked I had 1111 hits (no joke) but only 37 reviews, what is up with that?! Review people!! I know everybody tells you to review so you are tired of it but is just that little bluish colored button. I don't care if you send me a review saying that you hate my story, just review!! Okay, Edward's POV.**

The final bell rang and I flew from my seat. I know Alice would see me trying to escape but I was still shocked to see Emmett and Rosalie leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Let's go playboy," Rosalie was driving me up the wall before she said that, her thoughts are evil. Earlier today she was thinking about me in a bra and thong but then she stopped and started to think about Emmett in a bra and thong. If I couldn't read her mind I would say I didn't know what was going through it. I still couldn't figure out how her brain worked.

"I'm not going." I was absolutely refusing to do this. I know that this is part of the rules but this is absolutely absurd. Jessica Stanley was going to have a field day.

"Edward… don't make me do something I'm going to regret later like wrestling. You know I'm strong than you." Shit! He did have a point. I gave up and climbed into the car without a fight, a new plan was starting to form in my mind. (**I know that this is a little OOC for Edward, but just wait till later.) **We were driving in the car and got to the house in about fifteen minutes. I knew Bella would be wondering where I was, but hopefully Alice had lived up to her promise and met Bella by the parking lot.

When we got to the house Carlisle **(thank you myf.13 for the correct spelling of 'Carlisle' I will now stop interrupting with author notes.) **came down the stairs with a thong and bra in his hands. He was holding them out as far as possible like they were bombs about to explode. Now that we didn't have any witnesses I refused with more authority.

"No. I will not put myself in that ridiculous costume. I know I am sexually repressed, but I would rather be sexually repressed than wear that… 'Thing'" In Emmett's mind all I could hear was '_Oh my flipping God!! Edward just admitted that he is sexually repressed. This is the best day ever!!'_

"You're not sexually-" Esme began when Emmett interrupted.

"YES HE IS AND HE JUST ADMITED TO IT!!" Great now Emmett is never going to let me forget this.

"So! I am not getting into that!" Carlisle who was apparently fed up with this outburst butted in.

"Edward!" His tone was full of authority and was somewhat scary "You agreed, your fiancée started this game and you agreed with the fact that who ever chickened out first would have to walk around the school in a bra and thong, now I want you to go upstairs and put it on before you are late!" Oh my god, I hung my head in shame and ran upstairs like a puppy that had just been yelled at and hit. **(Last authors note, but have you ever seen it when a dog is yelled at and hit, it is so sad. I cried the last time it happened, and I'm a cat lover.)**

I ran upstairs and put on the outfit and put some clothes on over it. I did not want anybody to see me in this outfit let alone the student body at Forks middle school. I went down the stairs to find my family waiting for me.

_Darn! He put some clothes on over it!_ Emmett looked like his best friend had just died, oh well.

_I am so glad that I am not going to be there, I wonder what Bella's reaction will be when she sees him. I hope he manages to escape all of the girls that are going to be staring at him. _Esme was always the motherly figure, bless her heart.

_Nice, he should star on the cover of a magazine. OMG! He is wearing a lose shirt, wait, is that Emmett's?! _Rosalie was so vain when it came down to her and her husband.

"Thanks Rosalie," Note the sarcasm dripping from my voice. She just glared at me. I was not in a happy mood and it was taking all of my self restraint to keep myself from tackling Emmett and his wife.

"Are you ready to go? Don't even think about escaping, Emmett will be right behind you and Rosalie right in front until you get to the school parking lot." Darn there goes my next plan. I went out to the garage and tried to get into my car when a thick cold hand stopped me. I looked up to see Emmett and saw him with a smug smile on his face.

"Give us your clothes," EVIL!!

"What?!" Like I had no idea what was going on, funny.

"Give us your clothes; we want to make sure that you don't try to shirk your duties. Don't worry, your clothes will be back in your car by the time you get back." I sighed in defeat knowing I wouldn't stand a chance. I told him to trust me; I got in the car, took off my clothes, and handed them to him through the window.

"See you at school bro," With that I sped off to the school.

**Okay, I hope that explained why Edward agreed to do that, many of you were wondering. I just decided to be really nice to you so I'm going to write you what happens when they reach the house. Okay, I know I don't write so well in Edward's POV so I'm switching back to Bella. (Cue fans to start cheering) Enjoy.**

Bella POV

Previously: He drove us back to his house just to open the doors and find…

Oh my god. I looked around before I tripped over my own two feet from laughing. Bras and thongs were hung up and scattered all over the house. It looked like a tornado came by with the contents of a Victoria's Secret store and left a little present. Or should I say big present. It looked like Alice and Emmett had a little two much fun while trying to tease Edward. I glanced over to see Edward crouching on the ground in an attack position and I stopped laughing at once, what the hell was going on?! I could have sworn my heartbeat stopped when I saw Emmett in the same position. But realization hit me as they leapt for each other and began wrestling like teenage boys. My heart beat was going back to normal but then stopped again as Esme cried

"My table!" Edward and Emmett had just crashed into her kitchen table and snapped it into two. "Boys! Who is going to pay for this?!" Just then Alice ran over to the computer and was looking for new tables.

"Already taken care of Mom! The new one will be here in the morning!" Alice was now shouting to be herd by Esme even wither vampire hearing.

"Enough, Edward, Emmett, behave your selves. We have a human in the room, what if one of you lost control and hurt her?" They were talking about me and how fragile I was and I started to chaff my arm by rubbing my hand over it. Carlisle had saved Esme from not only a new table but a new couch also, they were getting dangerously close when Carlisle got their attention.

**Okay, it is short, but I wanted to write that little segment now and not later. Hope you enjoyed and Review!!**


	9. Unexpected Visitor

I don't know how many times I have to say this, but review

**I don't know how many times I have to say this, but review!! I want to continue the story, but I want at least 45 reviews before I put up the chapter after this. But because so many people wanted more, here is another chapter. Review please.**

Previously: _"My table!" Edward and Emmett had just crashed into her kitchen table and snapped it into two. "Boys! Who is going to pay for this?!" Just then Alice ran over to the computer and was looking for new tables. _

Alice was already on eBay within seconds, darn their fancy fast computer. She was shopping for the most expensive tables when Esme came to look over her shoulder.

"Alice, you don't need to spend that much money on a new table, you don't need to spend every cent we have in one day."

"Awe, but that would be so fun!" Alice is just being, well, Alice. Esme sighed in disbelief and walked away shaking her head.

"Boys…" Carlisle said calmly. "Alice, what do you see?" For Alice had gone into her trance-like state and suddenly gasped. The entire room went quiet then Carlisle looked to Edward to see what Alice was seeing. Edward shrugged and shook his head.

"It's moving too fast, I can't recognize anything. Oh, wait; I see a table, never mind." Edward come over to me and wound his arms around my waist inhaling slowly.

"Edward, you missed some parts," Alice looked pale-paler than usual

"What did I miss?" Edward didn't seem too interested, it just seemed like he asked out of habit.

"We are going to have some visitors soon, very soon." My lungs seemed to have stopped working because for some odd reason I was hyperventilating. It hurt to draw breath and I started to get dizzy.

"Bella, don't worry, you will be fine, I won't let anyone hurt you or even get anywhere near you." Edward seemed to be saying this over and over but my mind wasn't able to process what he was saying until maybe the sixth time.

"Who is coming?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to make sure before I jumped to conclusions.

"The Volturi." Just then every thing went black.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

"Alice, it has been how long, like 10 minutes, shouldn't she have woken up by now?"

"Edward, 1, it has only been three minutes, and 2, she is going to wake up in about 22 seconds."

"Bella, does your head hurt?" I woke up to 5 vampires all anxious. 1: Esme was leaning over me asking if I was okay. 2: Edward was pacing around the room demanding questions at Alice. 3: Alice answering the questions calmly. 4: Carlisle being the doctor asked if my head hurt. And 5: Aro leaning against the wall looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Edward?" I mumbled feebly. Edward rushed over to me and knelt down to where I was laying on the couch.

"What is it, are you okay?"

"What is **he** doing here" I raised my hand and pointed at Aro when I said he and Edward got stiff.

"He's…" Edward began, "Um, well he's-"

"Hello Bella dear, long time no see, as Edward was trying to say I'm here to take you away. Ha, Ha, Ha, isn't this going to be fun?" Aro was saying the thing I feared most yet he was still all happy-cheery.

"Take me where?" I could feel everyone tense behind me and I swung around when the door banged from the front. I spun around and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came through the front like they were ready for a fight.

"She's not going with you," Edward looked livid, "We'll do it today if we have to, but you are not taking her away from us." Just then I saw Jane walk through the door.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop us, shall I remind you what I can do?"

**Okay, I am so terribly sorry for the short chapter, but I can't concentrate and I have writers block. So until I can get an idea of what would happen next I'm sorry to say that the chapters will end. Maybe I will write another chapter in Edward's POV, tell me if that is a good idea, check out my profile, there is a poll. Hope you liked this chapter with its shortness and all.**


	10. The Fight

**Okay, here's the thing, I was just going to stop the story there, and then make another one, but I couldn't figure out how to start an other story. : P (Worst person with comps ever!!) So after months of trying, I just decided to give up. I will continue with the story. (Here is the part where you all start cheering!) But the thing is, I can't just not post for that long and then start up again, because I feel REALLY REALLY REALLY guilty! So I just want to apologize for my lateness. (I had started another story, about Jake, but it didn't turn out so well, and I deleted it) After a really long authors note, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Previously**:**_"Hello Bella dear, long time no see, as Edward was trying to say I'm here to take you away. Ha, Ha, Ha, isn't this going to be fun?" Aro was saying the thing I feared most yet he was still all happy-cheery._

"_Take me where?" I could feel everyone tense behind me and I swung around when the door banged from the front. I spun around and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came through the front like they were ready for a fight._

"_She's not going with you," Edward looked livid, "We'll do it today if we have to, but you are not taking her away from us." Just then I saw Jane walk through the door._

"_Oh yeah, who's going to stop us, shall I remind you what I can do?"_

"It won't work on me! You can't use your power on me!" I was screeming nonsense, and it probably wouldn't matter if I shut up or not.

"Oh yes, it won't work on you, but you Bella. Are a little human, who needs to be a vampire or die, personally I like the second option," My heart almost stopped as she moved her evil little sneer off of me and onto Jasper, and as Jasper screemed and fell to the ground.

"Jasper!!" Alice ran to his side as I stood watching the scene as if it was in slow-mo. Jane, Jasper, Alice. My brain couldn't handle it. "You're not going to get away with this bitch!!"

"Who's going to stop me?! Your poor little _Jasper?!_" Oh my god! Alice looked like she would murder, at this point she probably would. At this point Jasper had stoped whimpering and was just laying on the floor almost lifeless.

"Your going to pay for this you little asshole, I don't need to be a psycic to know that you bitch!" I don't think I had ever heard Alice say one cuss word, let alone a whole mouthful.

"In your dr-" Her sentences got cut short by Emmett ramming into Jane's seven year old sides, and knocking her into the doorway.

I looked over to Jasper but to see nothing! I glanced around the room to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Aro in the back yard talking out of range of fire. Aro no longer looked cheery, but looked frustrated at the conversation that he, Jasper and Carlisle were having.

Before I knew it the ground was disipearing beneath my feet and my wieght was being supported on a pair of cold rock arms of my love. He ran us out side and whispered in my ear telling me that Aro needed to talk to me. Just my luck.

"Ah, Bella, so glad you could join us. You're just the person I needed to talk to." Not trying to state the obvious, but he didn't look so happy. Great.

"What do you want Aro?!" Wow, was that really me, I sound mean, sweet.

"We need to talk about your change, since your family loves you enough to destroy one of my best guards, you will not be killed."

"What?! Did I hear you correctly? Or am I going deaf?"

"Yes, you did, but there is more." Of course there is... "You will be changed today or you will be taken to Italy and be changed there."

"So let me get this straight, today or in Italy?" I watched as Aro nooded his head slowly with a confused expression. "Um... Do you even need to ask?! Here. Today. Duh!" Wow, I am becomming a bitch. I need to lay off the late night snacks.

"We will leave as soon as you are bitten and we won't bother you again until you are a year old, or unless you break the laws. Do we have a deal?" Oh my god, I... today?!

"Deal. Alice, can I get a different pair of clothes, I don't want to get these dirty. Then I will be ready. Who will be changing me, Edward or Carlisle?"

I looked up at my love and saw his eyes screwed up in frustration as he nooded his head. "Go get changed, we'll get the guest bedroom ready." He leaned down to give me a kiss and then rushed me up the stairs to Alice's bedroom. He set me on the bed and in a rush of wind was gone.

"Here, put this on, It's fashionable and comfortable... Or so I've heard."

"Nice... How's Jasper? You know I don't like you guys getting hurt because of me!!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!!Calm down!! It's fine. He's fine. We will all be fine if we still have you."

"Thamk you. Oh sorry, Im staining your shirt with my tears, sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, and get your litle ass in those clothes!"

"Ok!" Omc, she is scary when she gets mad. I got into the sweats that Alice gave me and noticed that I was kind of pretty. Not the time!

I went down to the guest bedroom to find the entire family there except for Rosalie and Jasper. I think I could guess why.

"Are you ready?"

"Not in the least, lets get this over with."

I sat down on the bed as Edward pulled me into a kiss, for once there were no bounderies and our tonges explored each other's mouths.

"I love you Bella" Before I had a chance to respond he kissed the inside of my wrist and then sank his teeth into my skin.

I glanced into his suddenly ruby eyes as I felt blood draining my body.

"Edward! No! Edward stop, YOU HAVE TO STOP!! Edward!!" I saw his unreaconisable eyes as the world faded black...

**If you want to know what happens next you can not kill the writer!! Do not kill me, or the story goes bye-bye!! Review or I'm not going to put up an other chapter, that could be the end for all you know! Again, sorry for the long wait. -Greenlibragirl**


End file.
